


Bulwark

by epersonae



Series: The Director [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 67 Spoilers, Gen, Rationalizations, Thrall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way.





	Bulwark

**Author's Note:**

> I guess after writing 30K words from her POV, I've got a lot of feelings about what's going on in Lucretia's head? 
> 
> I read a theory on Reddit that maybe she was in thrall to the staff, which seemed plausible even before this last episode, but now I'm mostly convinced. 
> 
> Apologies for typos or w/e, this all came pouring out of my head first thing in the morning.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. First of all, it wasn't supposed to take this long. More than that, they weren't even supposed to know until it was done, until this world was safe, until she had made it safe for them. (“You can make them safe. You'll protect them.” - the thought always in her mind, in the voice that was so close to her own that she came to believe it was hers.)

They were alive, and together, and that was supposed to be enough. She had done terrible things (to keep them safe), far worse than she had intended (to protect them), but they were supposed to be her family. They were supposed to understand.

She's not supposed to be facing down Taako - Taako, her friend! - Taako with dead eyes and his sister's staff. He's supposed to understand; he should know - because of Lup, surely - why she did this, why she is going to save this world (you'll save this world), whatever it takes.

Magnus, he's not supposed to be pointing a sword at her, that glorious ridiculous sword. He's supposed to be on her side, by her side. He should know, too, how much she cared about protecting (you can protect them), how much of that she learned from him. And didn't he say, worlds ago: “if this doesn't work, we'll try Lucretia's plan”?

And as they try to talk her out of this, her work of the last decade, as Davenport talks about abandoning this world (let me protect it), she sees Angus, tears in his enormous dark eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here at all, but he is, and she needs to protect him (you can keep this child safe) maybe most of all.

The plan, the plan is still what she is supposed to be doing now. So that is what she will do, now, even as everything else that was supposed to have happened crumbles around her.


End file.
